Black Rose
by Ame Tsunate
Summary: The retelling of my first story, Black Roses, is here! The nations face a new challenge- gang activity. Will they be able to work together to stop the rising enemy from taking one of their own, or will some join? In this alternative route, the old Black Roses takes a different spin, down a much darker path. Reviews faster updates


A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back, and I decided to rewrite one of my older stories! I'm writing it more seriously now, and I hope it's better. It's harder than I thought to redo this, even though it seems like it would be easy. Please look for a new chapter every few weeks, but more reviews= faster updates. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter One: Becoming Aware

Sunlight filtered through the large window softly on that lazy afternoon, a golden shimmer pouring into the room. The curtains swayed with the slow breeze, occasionally brushing against the wooden side of a bookshelf. The quiet Sunday had barely started, a little past noon as Arthur sat with a cup of tea in his favorite armchair. He hummed as he flipped the page of the newspaper in his hands, the satisfying crinkle of fresh paper like music to his ears. His eyes scanned the articles as his left hand absently reached for his tea.

 **Abnormal Persons Targeted by Rising Cult**

 **International authorities have made several claims on a growing organization that has specifically targeted the abnormal- with no discrimination to race, age, or gender. Currently, the only clue to multiple linked disappearances is a handwritten letter claiming the work of so-called "Hunters". Their definition of "abnormal" and "unnatural" has still baffled authorities, with no real pattern of the words. Rescue efforts from at least ten countries have been searching for the location of this cult, as well as the victims themselves. Citizens are advised to report any suspicious activity….**

Arthur's brows furrowed as he read over the short article again. Several other countries had this problem? He hadn't heard anything from the others, or any other mention in the news. He normally assumed things like cults would end quickly or be quieted, but a twisted feeling in his gut told him otherwise. Near the bottom of the article it had the count of victims, a large number that should have gotten national attention at the least. He set the newspaper aside and brought out his phone, deciding to explore further on the story. A search and a few theories later, he found himself more worried than before.

The meeting started like every other; completely normal to each guest that came. When Arthur entered with the Sunday paper tucked under his arm, he was immediately greeted by a chaotic scene. Alfred was –very loudly- elaborating on a new superhero movie to Gilbert, who in turn was encouraging his obnoxious behavior. The two decided in the short conversation that they would collaborate and make a blockbuster that broke the charts. Antonio was very obviously flirting with Lovino at the end of the table, while the latter looked like he was about to die of embarrassment. Most of the attendees had found their seats and were arguing about something, and with a sigh, Arthur took his next to Francis. The French man was twirling a piece of his blonde hair with this finger while he occupied himself with reading something by Victor Hugo. Arthur wasn't exactly sure of the title, just knowing the author and he was one of Francis' favorites. Arthur cleared his throat to gain the reading man's attention, earning himself a quiet glance and small smirk. "Something caught in your throat, _mon ami_?"

"There's something going on, just listen when I talk about it later. I need someone on my side, even if it's you." Arthur turned a shoulder to him and shrugged, although he truly wanted someone to believe in his concern.

"Going on?" The book was marked and set lightly onto the table, the blue eyes that were so occupied with it now focusing on the Brit. "Run out of tea? Finally decided I'm much more handsome than you and I need to teach you the ways of beauty?"

"What? No, it's much more serious Francis! I-" Arthur was interrupted by Ludwig clearing his throat and standing, the German trying to look as professional as one man could while Feliciano held onto his sleeve and tried to unsuccessfully take pictures with him. The group hushed and allowed for their host to speak.

"Before we start our meeting, I think we need to try something new. We have problems with focusing so maybe if you talk about yourselves now, you won't interrupt with the important business. I would like to invite anyone to speak on an issue that is not addressed on the agenda today. I don't mean anything that has to do with entertainment or personal lives, unless that personal news affects anyone else." Ludwig tiredly shuffled the papers on his desk and raised an eyebrow at the array of people around the table, expecting at least one to jump up and spew out something irrelevant. He had a funny feeling it was going to be Alfred.

"Lovino and I are adopting a turtle next we-"Antonio started while raising his hand, only to be pushed with a hiss and silenced with a glare.

"Shut up bastard!" The angry Italian man kicked him under the table, making a very distinctive _thump_ and watching in satisfaction as the Spaniard winced in pain. Arthur was surprised to feel a pressure to his side, glancing over to see his younger brother leaning against his chair. He wasn't even supposed to be in the meetings, and the Brit had no idea on how Peter got in. The boy normally avoided his older brother, and they didn't exactly have the best relationship.

* * *

 _"You aren't independent."_

 _"I am! Just you watch, jerk, I will be the strongest in the world in a few years. I'm leaving!" The boy was in tears, a backpack across one shoulder and a crumpled letter in his fist. He threw the paper on the ground and kicked it to the man in front of him. He started to leave, turning his body away and stomping towards the front door._

 _"Leaving? Who else is going to take you?" The taller questioned in concern, stepping forward to place a hand on the boy's shoulder. The hand was rejected with a sharp shake and another foot forward by the younger._

 _"Not you! I'll go to a different person, someone who believes in me. I don't have to live with you anymore. Just watch! I'll be the greatest that anyone has ever seen!"_

 _"Pete-"_

 _The door slammed shut.  
_

* * *

"Anything that is important? Or are we just going to waste the time?" Ivan questioned with a smile, adding an element of unnecessary fear to the room. Arthur coughed to gather attention, looking around rather nervously to the others that surrounded him. Who would believe him?

"Actually I have something to share." The blond unfolded the newspaper to reveal the rather shocking article on the inside, sliding it to the middle of the table for some to read. The first to pick it up was Antonio, the Spaniard skimming through the words as the Italian next to him rolled his eyes. "Are any of you aware of this cult? It's getting worse every week; I'm honestly shocked as to how none of this was brought to my attention."

"This looks so serious! I don't ever want something like this to happen, not at my place!" Antonio frowned, sliding the article back to the middle of the table. A few others glanced at it, but Alfred was first to speak out.

"A cult? Man, those die so fast! Trust me dude, it's nothing too serious. I've had crazy cults all over the place back home, and they never last very long!" Alfred boasted, dismissing the possibility of a threat with a wave of his hand. "One time this guy convinced all these people to-"

"Alfred, that was just in your country. I'm talking about all over the world. My place too, everyone's." Arthur rolled his eyes and groaned in annoyance, hoping to his own sake that someone would pretend to care. Peter seemed to gravitate closer to Arthur, with an almost frightened expression. _Perhaps all the talk of cults had scared him_ , Arthur thought, _He's only a kid, after all._ "Peter? What's wrong? Tino and Berwald are in the next room, they're in the Nordic meeting."

Not answering, the blonde boy watched as Ludwig stood and waved his hand. The German shook his head and spoke clear enough to be heard over any mumbling conversations. "Alright, we will wait to see if this cult clears. If actions need to be taken, we will do so. Now to move on to our next topic, there has been a growing trend in trade..."

As the meeting continued, Arthur whispered to his brother in concern. "You're safe with them, why are you worried? Cults don't want annoying kids, you'll be fine."

"British jerk…" Peter shook his head and ran out of the room despite his brother's calls to stay. Attention was drawn to them, and Arthur looked back to the table and apologized for the disruption. He couldn't figure out the cause of the strange behavior or sudden fear, and his only guess was the possibility of a cult. Peter met up with the Nordic group in their own meeting room, only glancing back at Arthur once. The five Scandinavians were joking with each other and arguing over Lego-set building, the Dane and the Swede both insisting they could build it faster than the other. Peter retreated to his usual place between Tino and Berwald, sitting down and keeping quiet. He didn't bring out his game as he always did, or any paper to draw on. The anxiety that had set in on the boy kept him silent, worrying both his guardians, but most of all, his brother.


End file.
